Mr. Clark
Tom Clark, better known as Mr. Clark, is a character on Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the ninth episode of the first season. He is played by guest star Gabe Khouth and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Sneezy, one of the Seven Dwarves. He is aptly seen sneezing, a reference to his Fairytale Land alter ego Sneezy. History For events occurring before the casting of the Dark Curse, see Sneezy. During the Curse Tom Clark is the owner of the local pharmacy, where several characters are seen purchasing goods throughout the show. He catches Henry Mills and Ava and Nicholas Zimmer for shoplifting. ("True North") Mr. Clark was the cashier waiting on Mr. Gold and David Nolan as they bumped into each other while shopping at the pharmacy. Mr. Gold was buying tape and rope, and David bought Valentine's Day cards for both Kathryn and Mary Margaret Blanchard. ("Skin Deep") Leroy is eating breakfast at Granny's Diner one morning when Mr. Clark comes up to the counter to find a seat with Walter. He asks Leroy to move down a little, and then sneezes on his food. Leroy is disgusted, loses his appetite and gets up to leave. ("Dreamy") During Regina's nightmare about the townspeople regaining their Fairytale memories, Mr. Clark is present with everyone else at her doorstep. They tie Regina to an apple tree in the middle of town and proceed to exact revenge on her by watching as Emma takes a sword and cuts off her head. ("An Apple Red as Blood") After the Curse After the unleashing of magic smoke vanishes, the curse is broken. Mr. Clark joins in the reunion of his fellow dwarves and his friends after the restoration of their Fairytale Land memories. Leroy and the rest of the group are then seen walking down the street with Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan as they figure out what to do next. Then Archie Hopper appears and tells the group that Dr. Whale is leading the townsfolk in a mob to Regina Mills's house. Although Leroy is happy about this, the others object by saying that it is wrong to kill. All of them rush off to Regina's house to stop the mob from harming her. ("Broken") The dwarves are later seen at the edge of town as Leroy marks the Storybrooke border with a chalk line. Leroy says it is their mission to find out what happens when the town border is crossed, and one of them will be chosen for the job. The dwarves all take turns to pick straws and Mr. Clark pulls the shortest straw. He then crosses the border and swirls of magic course over him. The dwarves run back into town and tell David that Sneezy can only remember his Storybrooke memories and that you lose your Fairytale Land memories if you cross the border. The dwarves later go to the town meeting. As they wait for David to show up, Regina appears and shows off her magic skills before Henry agrees to go home with her so she'll stop terrorizing the townspeople. After David's speech at the Storybrooke border, the dwarves to decide to get out their pickaxes, much to Mr. Clark's confusion. ("We Are Both") Trivia *His first name is revealed in Season Two. ("We Are Both") *His pharmacy is called the Dark Star Pharmacy. ("We Are Both") Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters